Welcome To Your Nightmare (ScissorsXTricker)
by RoseyR
Summary: What would happen if a Monochrome Dream eating demon meets a Tokyo teddy bear, scissor holding girl?


This is just a short oneshot of one of my favorite RinxLen Project Diva modules! which in this one is TrickerxScissors, also this has to be the first ever Vocaloid story I made on my Deviantart, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

A girl was running down the alley in the middle of night, she was carrying a teddy bear in her hands as well as a pair of sharp scissors. The girl kept running and running, without stopping, when she almost reached the end of the alley way, she stopped. Near the end of the alley was a boy leaning against the wall, he was wearing fancy-like clothing, had a cane in his hand, was wearing a fedora, his hair was tied up in a short ponytail, and his ears were pointy. The girl was actually surprise to actually see someone during this time of hour, but she just ignored it and continue walking to her destination. When the girl walked past the boy, the one of the boy's eye opened and starred at the girl walking by, the boy then smirked and started to walk next to the girl.  
"Huh?" the girl was a bit confused at why the boy was walking close to her, she just ignored it and continued walking. Every time she walked, the boy would still be near, and every time she walks faster, the boy started to walk faster as well, soon the girl had enough and turned to face the boy.  
"Okay, what is your deal? why are you following me?" the girl said in a angry voice. "I'm sorry miss, but I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you going at a time like this?" the boy asked. The girl just stood their trying to make an excuse, "I was just...going home," the girl said. The boy stood there with his smirk, "Really now," the boy said, "Y-yes really, now if you'll excuse me," the girl said as she continued walking, but was stopped when the boy's hand grabbed hers.  
"W-what are you doing?!" the girl said, "Well I'm sorry miss, but I couldn't help but see you are having trouble with your dreams," the boy said, "H-how did you know that?" the girl asked, "Well you see, let's say I can get rid of all your nightmares and make your dreams come true," the boy said. The girl just stood there and looked at the boy, but quickly withdrew her hand and walked a few steps backwards. "Listen, you seem like...a nice guy and all, but you don't want to be around a person like me, so I recommend you leaving me alone," the girl said as she started to walk away once again, but after a few steps the boy was already in front of her.  
"W-what? how did you-"  
The boy put his finger on the girl's chin and smirked.  
"You know you have to be the first girl I ever met that actually rejected my offer," the boy said, "Well like I said your in danger if you around me," the girl said as she slapped the boy's hand away from her chin. "Now will you just leave me alone," the girl said as she continued walking away.  
The boy stood there a little surprised, but kept his smirk on his face and decided to follow the girl. The girl finally reached an abandon house and the girl entered. The boy was close behind and carefully went inside the building himself. The boy went upstairs to find the girl on an old bed sleeping soundly with her teddy bear in her arms, the scissors she held were on a dusty table next to the bed. The came in close towards the girl, and with his powers he enters the girl's dream. The boy was now inside the girl's mind and started to find the girl's self-conscience.  
"Ah there you are," the boy said. "How the hell did you get in my dreams?!" the girl said. "Well if I can help get rid of nightmares, I could probably enter someone's dreams as well," the boy said. "GET OUT!" the girl demanded, but the boy refused and started to walk around the girl's dreams.  
"Hey wait a minute, since when did you have the permission to enter my dreams like that and walk around in here?!" the asked angrily. "I just wanted to know what's bothering you," the boy said.  
"How did you-"  
"I know a lot of things, Scissors," the boy said. The girl was surprise that the boy knew her name, but got angry and took her scissors from her pocket and threw them at the boy. "Whoa hey even though those scissors are in you head, I can still feel them you know," the boy said. "Good, that makes it more easier!" the girl said as she continued throwing more scissors at the boy. "Listen maybe I can at least help you or something," the boy said, "And why should I trust you?" the girl said while the ready to throw another scissor position. "Well why would I go through the trouble of almost getting myself killed if I didn't want to help you," the boy said. The girl just stood there and put her scissor down. "Okay I'll tell you my problem," the girl said. The girl started to explained why she was "dangerous" and what happened to her in her past, and when she finished telling her story she hid her face in her arms and laid on her knees. The boy couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, but gave a heart warming smile towards the girl. The girl then felt a soft object near her legs, she opened her eyes to find her teddy bear. She looked at the boy, who was smiling at her, and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, your not alone, I'll always be by your side," the boy said. The girl looked at the boy with a light blush on her face. "Um I think I should wake up now," the girl said as she looked away. Later, the girl awoke to find the boy near next to her. "You promise you'll be by my side no matter what?" the girl asked. "Let's pinky swear on it," the boy said as he took out his pinky and both the girl and boy pinky swore on their promise. "Now let's also promise with a kiss," the boy said as he gave the girl a surprise kiss on the lips. The girl grabbed the scissors from the table and pointed near the boys neck. "If you ever do that again, I will stab you," the girl said with a blush across her face. The boy nervously smirked and chuckled a bit.


End file.
